


Stardust

by changdori (janie6789)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie6789/pseuds/changdori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a dancer isn't nearly as romantic as Changmin expected it to be... until he wishes upon a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

A triple pirouette, completed on half-toe, eyes spotting a particularly deep crack on the concrete wall ahead.

A basic plié, door handle as the ballet bar, torso and knees perfectly aligned.

A double stag leap, back arched gracefully, toes encased in sneakers but pointed beautifully nonetheless.

A sigh and a kick at a pebble on the snowy pavement, head bent in dismay and frustration.

The door opened, and his co-worker poked his head out.

"Break's over," announced Kyuhyun mercilessly.

Changmin sighed and nodded. "Okay."

He followed Kyuhyun to the door and stepped inside the cafe where he worked.

But he took a deep breath before putting on a hopeful smile.

Hopefully that will change later tonight.

 

 

"A large green tea latte, lactose-free milk, with um – " hesitated Changmin. He'd just heard the order, but he had forgotten already. "Um – with extra – "

"With extra foam and two shots of vanilla," repeated the customer, slower.

"Thank you," said Changmin gratefully. He then took a big breath to repeat the order, but... "So that was a large – large..."

The customer took a deep breath, clearly annoyed at having to repeat the order for the third time while Changmin stumbled over the order again. But before the customer could speak again, Kyuhyun, who was working at the coffee machine nearby took over.

"A large green tea latte, lactose-free milk, extra foam and two shots of vanilla. Coming right up."

Kyuhyun grabbed the jug to start the drink and then shot Changmin a look.

"It's not a complicated order, Changmin," snapped Kyuhyun, then he pushed Changmin aside to reach into the fridge for the milk. "Just go if you're going to be this distracted."

Changmin took a step back from the counter.

"I'm really sorry, you know the results for the audition have actually been posted for almost an hour now, and – "

"I know. Just go," said Kyuhyun, not looking at him as he made his way to the steamer.

"I'll be back in an hour to close up," promised Changmin. "You can leave an hour early."

" _Okay_ , Changmin. Please, do me a favour and just go," said a clearly irritated Kyuhyun.

"Thank you, Kyuhyun," said Changmin genuinely, and before the other could change his mind, rushed out of the coffee shop and into the darkening streets.

 

 

Changmin stood outside the double glass doors, chewing on his lips.

His eyes scanned the short list of names posted on a piece of paper taped to the door again and again, praying that he had just missed it.

But no matter how many times he read the list, his name wasn't there.

He let out a sigh and hung his head.

His sixth audition this month, and his sixth refusal.

He turned around blankly into the empty street.

He knew the competition was tough, given the bleak job market for dancers, but this was only the local dance company, and if he couldn't get this job, there was little chance that he was going to get any others.

Changmin felt tears well up in his eyes.

Why was achieving his one and only dream so hard?

His eyes welled up with tears, and he clenched his teeth and looked up to the sky to keep his tears in his eyes.

And just as he did, he saw a single star twinkling in the sky that was not quite dark yet.

Then even though he knew that he was doing nothing but grasping at straws, he drew in a breath.

"Star light, star bright... the first star I see tonight..." he whispered desperately, the words laced with another sigh.

The star twinkled, as if it were listening to him. And so he continued softly.

"I wish I may... I wish I might... have the wish I wish tonight."

He closed his eyes to make the wish, as childish and unrealistic as it might be. And as he did, the tear that he'd tried to keep in his eyes fell.

When he opened his eyes again with his lips between his teeth, a shooting star flew across the dusky sky.

And a trace of a sad smile appeared on his lips.

_I hope that means I'll be lucky on the next one._

He turned his steps back towards the coffee shop that he had go back to to close up.

 

 

Changmin was mopping slowly and tiredly.

He was just so _tired_ of wasting his life at a coffee shop when it was nowhere near what he wanted to do.

He was so close to giving up. Just, to hell with dance. Everything was telling him no, so what in the world was making him continue? To hell with his dream to join the –

He jumped in shock as he heard the bell hung on the door jingle. He guessed he forgot to lock up before he began to close up. Changmin looked up and to the door just as the one who had opened the door spoke.

"Ex – Excuse me."

And as soon as Changmin saw the young man at the door, his breaths stopped.

He was surreally beautiful; he certainly didn't belong in this world. His blond hair seemed to glow, and his eyes shone brighter than anyone's he'd ever seen before.

In all of his beauty and perfection though, he had a scrape over his cheekbone, and was holding his arm as if he were in pain.

Someone knocking at the door when the cafe was closed was something that never happened before, so Changmin flustered. Or... was that why he was flustered, or was there another reason why he was getting so rattled?

"Um – I'm so sorry, but – but we're closed," stuttered Changmin.

And he was almost glad he heard what he did.

"I know, I saw. I'm so sorry," said the young man. "I was just a bit – lost, and I was hoping you'd let me warm up a bit here."

And there was no hesitation to Changmin's next response.

"Yeah, of course," said Changmin. He put down the mop and went quickly to the man standing there with a frown of concern. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, a bit," he whispered. "I'm travelling, and I just got mugged, so I just – don't have anything..."

"Okay, come on in," urged Changmin. He held open the door so that the other could come inside, which he did cautiously. Changmin pulled the chairs down from a table for him.

"Um – would you like a drink? I've shut most of our machines off, but um – I should be able to make you a coffee, or a tea – "

"Thank you so much, Changmin."

Changmin heart almost stopped.

_Did... did he just use my name? Had I told him my name?_

It wasn't until he realized that he still had his nametag on that he breathed again.

 _Getting ahead of myself,_ thought Changmin, shaking his head. _I just need to focus on giving this guy something warm_.

He made his way to the counter. He had cleaned up already, but a tea was going to be simple enough.

Soon, Changmin had set a mug of tea to the table where the young man was resting.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," said the other, a smile spreading across his face.

Changmin sat down across the table, figuring that he had a couple minutes to spare.

"What's your name?" asked Changmin, hoping the stranger wouldn't feel too weirded out by the question. Thankfully, he didn't seem bothered.

"I'm Yunho," he said, reaching to grab the steaming mug with both of his hands.

Changmin goggled, then when Yunho's hands were about to touch the mug, got up in horror. "Um, wait, don't, it's h – "

But it was too late and Yunho grabbed the mug tightly. It took a split second for Yunho to realize how hot the cup really was.

"Oh!" shouted Yunho, and he dropped the mug back on the table. His eyes were wide as he stared at his hands. "Oh, it's – It's so – "

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" yelled Changmin quickly. "Did you get burned?"

Changmin reached for Yunho's hands and grabbed his wrists. He took a look at the palms to see them red and raw.

"Oh, God, let me get you some ice to put on that, and there's a first aid kit lying around somewhere, if I can just find it – "

Changmin was busy again, scooping ice from the ice machine used to make smoothies into a plastic cup. He also grabbed a rag for Yunho before hurrying back. Yunho was still staring at his red hands in confusion when Changmin arrived.

"I – I swear I've seen people do that," whispered Yunho with a small frown. "I don't understand why it was so..."

"Hold on to that for a little bit while I go get the first aid kit," he said, wrapping the ice in the towel and setting it in front of Yunho.

Changmin stared as Yunho reached for the clothed ice cautiously this time, touching it lightly several times with the tip of his finger before finally letting out a breath of relief and holding it in both of his hands.

"Here, let me see if it's going to blister," said Changmin, carefully taking Yunho soft hands in his own rough ones.

"...Hot," whispered Yunho.

Changmin startled.

"What?"

"It was hot. The tea, it was really... really hot."

"Oh," said Changmin, blushing. He wasn't sure why, but he was blushing. "Um – God, I'm really so sorry. It's my fault. I should have warned you that it was so hot."

"It's okay," said Yunho with a small smile. Then a frown of worry filled his face. "It _will_ get better, right? Because I know some burns don't ever really get better."

"Yeah, it might blister a little bit, but it'll – It'll definitely get better."

"That's great," said Yunho, his eyes folding into half-moons in a genuine smile.

And for the first time that night, Changmin found himself smiling along with this odd man.

 

 

As much as Changmin wanted to sit down with Yunho, there was still work to be done.

So Changmin began to finish up the last of the work, taking his time so that Yunho could finish his cup of tea that was apparently too hot for him, and also be reasonably warmed up before having to leave.

But Yunho seemed totally oblivious to the fact that he would eventually have to leave soon. Yunho was just sitting there, looking around the small, cozy cafe with that genuine, innocent smile on his face, until Changmin finally finished and approached Yunho again.

"So I have to close up soon," said Changmin apologetically.

Yunho nodded and smiled as he got up. "Well... thank you for your hospitality, Changmin. I really appreciate it."

"You're - you're welcome," said Changmin uncertainly. He wasn't sure if he'd done more harm than good, having burned Yunho's hands. "Where are you going to be staying tonight?" he asked, although he wasn't sure why he was even asking.

"I don't know," admitted Yunho. "I'll try to find somewhere, I guess."

Yunho smiled and got up from the chair that he was sitting in. He limped a little as he made his way to the door with Changmin following behind him. He turned around and gave Changmin a small smile, and when Yunho raised a hand to wave Changmin good-bye in all of its blistered glory, guilt overcame Changmin.

"Wait," breathed Changmin hurriedly. "If you don't have a place to stay overnight – do you want to stay at mine?"

Yunho smiled the brightest smile in response.

 

 

Changmin hesitated a bit before turning the key to his apartment. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, because –

"Um... it's not the biggest place," said Changmin apologetically. "...Or the cleanest."

Definitely not, with laundry strewn all over the place and the floor vacuumed maybe a month and a half ago… It was probably a mistake to even bring Yunho here; he was probably more comfortable on the street. And even though he was used to the smell of his apartment, it probably came off as a stench to someone who was new to it like Yunho…

Changmin looked worriedly at Yunho's face, but Yunho didn't seem bothered.

"It's really nice," mused Yunho. Changmin knew he was just saying that, he _must_ be just saying that. But Yunho looked so genuine all the time like he did right now, looking so impressed at Changmin's studio apartment. "It's so cozy."

"Thanks," said Changmin with a small, embarrassed laugh. He scratched the back of his head before addressing Yunho. "Um, so this is the bed, obviously. You're welcome to sleep on it tonight, Yunho."

"I'm perfectly comfortable on your couch. I'm just so thankful you let me stay over," said Yunho, looking like he couldn't be in higher spirits. And he went ahead and sat down on Changmin's couch with a dazzling smile.

"Um, okay, then," said Changmin awkwardly. "Let me see your hands."

Yunho held them out, but he wasn't paying attention and was looking around Changmin's apartment.

When Changmin returned with his first aid kit, Yunho was staring at the ballet bar at Yunho's window. Changmin tried to pretend he didn't notice, just because he didn't want to explain to Yunho that he was an unemployed dancer, but Yunho decided to take it upon himself to find out.

"What's that?" Yunho asked, pointing with his chin. Changmin glanced at the bar before turning his attention to putting ointment over the blisters on Yunho hands.

"It's a ballet bar," said Changmin, trying not to go into more detail than that.

"You dance?" asked Yunho, looking interested.

"Um, I guess so."

"You guess?" asked Yunho curiously.

"I... Well, I just graduated from a contemporary dance academy so..."

Yunho's sparkling eyes flew open wide.

"Wow!" he exclaimed in delight. "That's so cool!"

Changmin chuckled. "It's pretty cool, except that now I'm in debt from that and I'm working in a coffee shop."

Yunho seemed unfazed by Changmin's hardship though, and his eyes continued to twinkle.

"May I watch you dance?"

"No," laughed Changmin. "I can't even pass an audition for the local dance company, for the love of God. I'm horrible."

Yunho's smile disappeared to be replaced by a frown. "You think that?"

"I know that," snapped Changmin without meaning to. He began wrapping Yunho's hands with the bandages, then he eyed at Yunho's expression, worried that he might have hurt the other, but Yunho was smiling again.

"I find dancers just beautiful."

"You won't find me beautiful. I'm barely a dancer," muttered Changmin.

"But you're already beautiful," said Yunho softly. "Even when you're not dancing."

Changmin felt like his heart was about to burst from his body and his face flushing.

God, what was happening?

Changmin took a deep breath to see if the flush and the sensations would go away, but they didn't. He heard Yunho giggle, and that made the feelings just that much worse.

"I'll let you watch if we get a chance," said Changmin finally, trying to look like nothing happened.

"Wow, thank you," breathed Yunho. Changmin wasn't sure whether he was thankful that Changmin was going to let him watch him practice, or because Changmin had just finished wrapping Yunho's hands, but Changmin just didn't really care what Yunho was thanking him for.

"You're welcome," whispered Changmin.

Yunho was smiling again, and Changmin's heart was beating twice as fast again.

 

 

"Good morning!"

Changmin stirred and swatted aimlessly into the air in annoyance. He thought he heard a small giggle, and his eyes opened a slit. But he didn't want to open them any wider; it was just so bright –

And if it was this bright, that meant he was late for work –

His eyes flew open.

And even before he fully knew anything that was around him, he bolted up in his bed and threw his blankets aside. Only then did he realize that a voice had spoken to wake him, and that a gorgeous face was laughing into his.

Changmin felt all of his breath being knocked out of his lungs as he realized that the room was not that bright after all; the sun was barely rising, and the sky was still dark – but he knew it was too bright to open his eyes just a moment ago…

He looked at Yunho in wonder, then squeezed his eyes shut. He must have been imagining it.

He opened his eyes.

"G-Good morning," replied Changmin finally. He held back the urge to say 'you're even more gorgeous in the morning'.

Yunho laughed as he plopped himself down on Changmin's bed, Changmin still sitting in it. Changmin startled and blushed, staring into his lap, his face burning.

He didn't raise it until Yunho cupped Changmin's burning cheeks in his bandaged hands and raised it up, softly and slowly – and that was when Changmin remembered Yunho's hands.

"How are your hands feeling?" asked Changmin, seizing Yunho's hands from his face and placing them into his lap.

"Oh," said Yunho, startling, clearly not having expected the question. "Good. Really good."

Changmin shuffled back on his bed so that he was more comfortable looking into Yunho's hands, then carefully unwrapped the bandages from Yunho's hands.

Changmin's mouth fell open.

"H-How –"

There were no blisters.

The skin was smooth, like nothing had scalded it the night before.

Changmin looked up, unable to believe his eyes.

His eyes travelled to Yunho's cheek, where the cut had been the night before.

He pinched his thigh to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

It wasn't there.

 

 

"I'm so sorry. I'm just going to be a few hours," said Changmin sincerely. He set the mug of caramel macchiato down on the table that Yunho was sitting at. Changmin didn't know what kind of drink Yunho would like. But this just seemed like something Yunho would enjoy drinking.

Changmin usually never delivered coffee to customers at their tables; that wasn't part of his job. But he felt obligated this time. He had asked the other to come to work with him for a few hours before he took Yunho to the studio to watch him practice. Changmin was much more intrigued now. He had promised Yunho that he would let him watch him dance after all, and he just didn't want Yunho to leave now and lose touch with him. And Yunho did say that he didn't have anywhere to go, not right now, and Changmin didn't have enough cash lying around to help Yunho get home at the moment, wherever that was, so maybe until he did, it was just the right thing to do to let Yunho stay at his place…

"No, please don't apologize," said Yunho, wide-eyed. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate this. Really."

Changmin nodded and watched as Yunho carefully sipped from his mug. When Yunho tasted it, his eyes grew wide.

"Wow," he said. Happiness spread across his face. "Did you make this?"

Changmin nodded, feeling his cheeks growing hot again.

"Thank you. It's _delicious_."

Changmin laughed, embarrassed. "Thanks. Um, enjoy," he said.

Yunho nodded and turned to his drink again, and watching Yunho look so, so happy, Changmin turned awkwardly and made his way back behind the counter. When he was safely behind it and out Yunho's line of sight, he let out the breath he was holding and looked over at Yunho.

He watched Yunho sip from his cup, a fond smile appearing on his face, until a throat cleared from behind him. Changmin jumped and looked behind him to find Kyuhyun leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"What?" demanded Changmin.

"You are _so_ in love with that guy," said Kyuhyun with a smirk.

"Shut up," retorted Changmin, but blushing bright red. "I'm just trying to be a decent human being."

" _Sure_ ," sang Kyuhyun smugly.

"You –" began Changmin angrily, but Kyuhyun just thrust a dishrag into Changmin's hands, seemingly unconcerned.

"Maybe you can work instead of swooning. That would make my life much easier," said Kyuhyun, then smirking at Changmin once more, stole a glance at Yunho. "He _is_ quite the looker, though, I don't blame you."

"Shut up and don't even think about it," growled Changmin. Kyuhyun smirked.

"Of _course_ you're not in love with that guy," said Kyuhyun, then humming in the most annoying, irking, irritating way possible, turned to the coffee machine that he had to clean.

 

 

"Sorry it took so long," said Changmin, untying his apron. Yunho put the newspaper down.

"No, I had a really good time," said Yunho, genuinely looking delighted.

Changmin smiled in relief. "I'm going to go to the dance studio to train now, so if you –"

"Oh, by the way," said Yunho, cutting Changmin off, but seemingly oblivious to the fact that he'd cut him off as he flipped through the pages of the newspaper. "I found something for you. It's a posting for a dance company," said Yunho, pointing. "I don't know if you have more auditions coming up, but I just thought you could audition for this."

Changmin leaned in, curious. He didn't have auditions coming up, but the more, the better, he supposed. He had to force himself to pay attention as he drew in a breath and smelled Yunho's sweet scent.

When he saw the posting, though, he goggled at Yunho.

"You want me to audition for the National Contemporary Dance Company."

"Yeah," said Yunho, his eyes twinkling.

"Yunho –" began Changmin, unsure of how to explain it to him. "The National Contemporary Dance Company is the best dance company in the whole country. It's at the international level. People from all over the _world_ try to get a spot in the company."

Changmin didn't get any reactions from Yunho, so he continued.

"It's the most competitive company in the country. They have one opening maybe every couple of years, and the salary for that is – is much, much more than I expect to earn, ever, in my lifetime."

"But does it hurt to try?" said Yunho. "Especially if you won't get another chance to audition until years later?"

Changmin opened his mouth to explain to him that it was a waste of time and that he would just be embarrassing himself if he went, and that there was no chance that he would ever make the company, but Yunho was right. It doesn't hurt to try. Changmin bit his lip, thinking it over, then spoke uncertainly.

"Does it explain what the requirements are?"

 

 

It was a dance standard that every contemporary dancer knew. He remembered it as the piece that he spent months upon months trying to perfect, breaking down the technical components as he almost always did with these standards, and making sure he had fully completed that turn, had that extra extension in his fingers, and pointed his toes.

It had become second nature to him, and his body knew exactly what to do, but it had also become second nature to him to constantly remind himself of the details in his head anyway.

"Wow, that was – that was so good, Changmin," said Yunho, looking impressed as Changmin finished a run-through of the piece.

"Thanks," he said shyly. He knew it was nowhere good enough to get into the National Contemporary Dance Company, but it still felt good to hear a compliment from Yunho.

"What is it about?" asked Yunho.

Changmin felt his heart sink as he realized that he hadn't done his job if Yunho had to ask him what the dance was about; he hadn't been able to convey the message.

"So…" began Changmin reluctantly. "I have a – a lover who has to leave me, physically. So it's a bunch of different feelings I'm supposed to portray. Regret and sadness, for sure, but also love and hope." Changmin sighed. "I have the theory down, anyway. The rest is all just pretend."

But at that, Yunho laughed a little.

"You can't _pretend_ you're in love," said Yunho. "You can't fake love. Love is something that just - happens, naturally, and it's so beautiful, and you are so lucky that you get to express that with your body, Changmin."

"I've… never been in love," said Changmin, blushing.

"Oh," said Yunho, looking crestfallen. "I thought… I thought you might…"

"Unless you count –" Changmin began, but then he stopped as he stopped himself from saying the next word: _you_.

Yunho looked up, looking almost hopeful, but Changmin stopped himself.

He didn't know if this was love. He'd never been in it before, so he didn't know if this was love.

"Um – unless you count – um – my crush back in preschool."

Yunho let out a small giggle, and Changmin looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, _I'm_ in love," said Yunho quietly and gently. "Right now."

 Changmin stared at him as Yunho walked closer to him. Changmin took an instinctive step forward as well.

"I didn't expect to fall in love with you," said Yunho quietly.

"I – me neither," whispered Changmin.

"I didn't expect you to fall in love with me, either."

Changmin didn't say anything.

"And I am feeling all of regret and sadness that I am going to have to leave. But I am also feeling love and hope."

Changmin let out a breath and shook his head.

That was everything he wanted to say, and was feeling…

"And I think there are some other things that I can help you feel," said Yunho.

He was feet, no, inches, no, a hair away from Changmin, and Changmin could hardly even breathe.

Yunho's hand reached up to run over the side of Changmin's face, and Changmin did the same.

Changmin's eyes closed, and so did Yunho's.

"Look," whispered Yunho.

Changmin opened his eyes.

Yunho held Changmin's hand in his own so that Changmin's palm was facing up. He held his other hand over Changmin's open one and curled the fingers of his free hand into his palms so that he made a gentle fist.

Yunho eyes met Changmin's and Changmin's eyes travelled from the hand that Yunho was holding up to Yunho's sparkling, smiling eyes for a moment.

Then still looking into Changmin's eyes, Yunho opened his fist slowly.

Changmin breathed.

A small mound of sparkling stardust fluttered from Yunho's fist to collect on Changmin's hand.

Changmin shook his head in disbelief.

"I – I – "

Yunho smiled.

"I can't just make your wish come true," whispered Yunho. "But I _can_ help you."

And Changmin felt as their lips met for the first time.

And he knew.

He knew exactly how to dance this dance.

 

 

_'Will you go with me to see if I got the spot?'_

_'No. I'm going to have to be gone as soon as you see it, Changmin. My job is done.'_

_'Then I don't want to see it.'_

_'Don't be silly. This is your dream. Your wish. I want you to achieve it.'_

_'I do too, but – but can't you stay?'_

_'I can't. But once you become a star that I know you'll be, you can come up to the sky and we will be together.'_

Changmin had laughed at the exchange, but his heart had tugged as he realized that once he got back to his apartment, Yunho would no longer be there.

_'But maybe there will be a surprise waiting for you when you get back.'_

Those last words that Yunho had spoken was the only hope that Changmin had held on to as he approached the piece of paper taped to the glass doors of the building where he did his auditions, already knowing what it would read.

He had read 'Shim Changmin' in bold, certain letters and he knew he had done it, but his mind was drifting, knowing that as he read those words, Yunho would be gone.

And now, he stood outside his apartment door, heart heavy that he would step into an empty flat, he was stalling before he opened the door. He finally took a deep breath and pushed it open, and as soon as he did, he began to laugh.

A house full of stardust greeted him.

He rushed through his apartment to his small balcony and stepped outside.

He looked up at the sky, and saw a sky full of stars.

And knowing that Yunho was looking down on him, he closed his eyes and mouthed the words that he hadn't been able to before.

_Thank you._

Changmin opened his eyes and looked up again.

A star twinkled.

 


End file.
